


See you

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxOORweek [1]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Они выхватывают друг друга буквально между репетицией и концертом.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: bjyxOORweek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	See you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikawaradzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikawaradzu/gifts).

> #bjyxOORweek #np One Ok Rock - Last Dance
> 
> не_спасибо концерту и последнему дню, после которого меня немного прибило и размазало

Они выхватывают друг друга буквально между репетицией и концертом. Минут пять между переодеваниями и макияжем, пока стилисты заняты то ли Хайкуанем, то ли Чжочэном. Ещё пару мгновений назад людная гримерка замирает и затихает. Нет ни голосов, ни шума, ни передвижений от вешалки к зеркалу. Не остаётся никого и ничего, даже стаканчики с кофе пропадают со столов.  
Остаются только они вдвоём. И Ибо хочет расцвести улыбкой, той, которую не скрыть даже под прицелами фанатских камер. Хочет пошутить, сказать что-нибудь несерьёзное, глупое, такое, что поднимет настроение Жаню. Что отвлечёт их обоих, займёт их мысли, чтобы не пришлось произносит то, к чему они не готовы. 

Между ними целая гримерка, низкий стол с оставленными кем-то из журналистов пропусками, пара стульев и месяц молчания.  
Жань не успевал писать, Ибо не знал, что сказать. 

Пока они в толпе, легко перебрасываться ничего не значащими фразами и шуточками. Пока вокруг них суматоха и суета, можно переглядываться и улыбаться, подбадривая друг друга. 

Но когда они одни, каждое слово, каждое движение имеет вес. И не хочется тратить это драгоценное время на ничего не значащие разговоры и жесты. 

Что сделать, как сказать? Подойти или дождаться, пока подойдёт? Позвать, признаться, что скучал, что не хочет отпускать? Промолчать и просто насладиться временем, проведённым наедине? 

Ибо решительный мальчик, но с Жанем он никогда не знает, как себя вести. 

Раньше было проще. Раньше они веселились и дурачились, не думая ни о чём, просто снимали стресс от съёмок. Ибо с завидным постоянством танцевал Жаню танцы девичьих групп, и только потому, что Жань махал на него руками и требовал прекратить. Ибо рисовал ему на салфетках страшные рожицы и оставлял рядом с кофе. Жань шутил, что поставит на звонок pick me, и больше месяца его телефон проигрывал милую песенку, когда ему звонил Ибо. Потом Жань сменил рингтон, а Ибо перестал танцевать под песни а-ля "оппа, ты классный".  
Однажды Ибо в шутку сказал "Жань-гэ, люблю тебя", и Жань ожидаемо ответил звуками рвоты. Ибо улыбнулся, потому что просто хотел так извиниться за запоротый дубль, но в глубине души его кольнуло. Больше Ибо не шутил об этом. 

Потому что каждое слово стало дорого и важно. И если Ибо наедине говорил Жаню, какой он красивый, то это была правда, а не попытка начать их обычную ничего не значащую перепалку. 

Жань делает первый шаг, медленно, как в замедленной съёмке. Он даётся тяжело, будто на каждой ноге по пятнадцатикилограммовому грузу. Руки его чуть подрагивают, и Жань прячет их в карманы широких прямых брюк. Ибо делает шаг навстречу — и время устремляется вперёд. Вот они уже совсем близко, и Жань поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Ибо. И Ибо тянется к его теплу, льнет к его ладони. И каждая клеточка его тела запоминает, впитывает каждую линию, каждый выступ.  
Жань гладит большим пальцем нежную кожу под глазом, и Ибо жмётся ближе, и ни на секунду не отрывает взгляда от чужого лица. Он смотрит и смотрит, и будь он компьютером, вся его рабочая память состояла бы из миллиардов и миллиардов снимков Жаня. Как отражается холодный люминесцентный свет лампы в его глазах, как в завитых и обильно политых лаком волосах застрял светлый волосок кисти, как заламываются брови. Ибо вновь и вновь ведёт взглядом линию от родинки на щеке через родинку под губой и к едва заметной под слоем тональника на подбородке. Ибо делает ещё шаг вперёд, ближе, ближе, вжаться бы всем телом, запомнить ещё на несколько месяцев вперёд. 

Но Жань, чуть дернув ухом, как кот, отходит и вдруг оказывается у своего зеркала. Ибо стоит посредине комнаты как идиот, зашедшая ассистентка едва ли обращает внимание на него и забирает со стола забытые пропуска.

Дверь за ней закрывается почти неслышно. Ибо выдыхает и возвращается к своему стулу, усаживается и прикрывает глаза.  
Они могли бы вновь подойти, постоять рядом ещё немного, вдыхая неуверенную сладость близости, но их момент уже прошел. Отведённое им время кончилось, и всё, что остаётся — ждать, когда позовут на сцену. 

— Ещё увидимся, Ибо, — наконец говорит Жань, когда в комнату заглядывает ассистент и предупреждает, что до начала две минуты.  
Ибо кивает. 

Больше они не говорят — ни после концерта, ни на следующий день. Рядом всегда кто-то есть, и даже взгляды опасны, но Ибо не может удержаться и смотрит. Выискивает глазами в толпе и смотрит. Надеется, что Жань поймает его, ответит без слов и отвернется. Но у Жаня самоконтроль лучше, и он не поддаётся соблазнам.

А Ибо смотрит, смотрит, смотрит.

Жань улетает сразу, как заканчивается концерт. Утирает выступившие слезы, снимает макияж и улетает. Ибо остаётся смотреть ему вслед. 

— Ещё увидимся, Жань-гэ.


End file.
